


(Fan art) Holy Bathwater

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bathtubs, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Execution, Fanart, Gen, Hell, Holy Water, M/M, Pre-Scene: Body Swap (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rubber Ducks, Tartan is Stylish, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: An Angel in Demon's Clothing.Except it isn't, because Demons don't wear tartan.(Aziraphale in the holiest bathtub in all of Hell.)





	(Fan art) Holy Bathwater

First, you take off the jacket (It's new).

Next, you take off the rest.

Then you find the Angel.

Also available to view on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1188493998748569601), [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/188633063701/holy-bathwater-digital-painting-paintnet-with), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4IQp3pDFey/), and [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/552127705562607/?type=3&theater).


End file.
